criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Secret Experiments
The Secret Experiments is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the twenty-first case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. Also, it is the tenth and final case to take place in Financial Center, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot The victim was a journalist, Rachel Priest, who was found melting in a vat of acid with her skull smashed and separated from her body. The killer was the CEO of Greene Holdings, Alden Greene. Rachel had found out that Army General James Marsh was trying to develop a super soldier serum in the Army which made the bones of a man grow excessively and turned them into a war machine (for example, Drake Ribbs), but the Army had ordered James to stop when they heard about his dangerous human test trials. However, James secretly and illegally continued with the funding of Alden's company, Greene PharmaCorp. Towards the end of this case, James was found guilty of accompanying Alden in Rachel's murder. When Alden was arrested, he explained to the team that Rachel had come to the secret lab where he and James were. There, Rachel told them that she knew about the illegal super serum and that she would expose their secret plan. General Marsh told Alden to kill Rachel and Alden complied by taking a syringe and injected the super serum into Rachel. Since the serum was only made for men, Rachel's skin tore apart due to excessive bone growth and died. Afterwards, Alden and James placed Rachel's corpse (following her death) in a vat of acid in order to conceal the truth from Grimsborough Authorities. As a result of Alden's words in his arrest, James was arrested and both men were taken to court, where Judge Olivia Hall sentenced both of them to life imprisonment. After Greene and Marsh were sentenced, Jones felt that Rachel died for a cause and a reason, refusing to believe that people holding high ranks can be excused from their crimes, and that the law is above even CEOs and military officials of high ranks. The Mayor admitted to the team that he was fooled by the truth the player exposed and realized that the player performed a lot better than he imagined, which explained why after the Additional Investigation, he promoted the player to patrol the Historical Center. The team would find out more details about the murder of Rachel Priest in the final case in Grimsborough. Stats Victim *'Rachel Priest '(her body was found melting in a vat of acid) Murder Weapon *'Syringe' Killer *'Alden Greene' Suspects Carl Ackerman.png|Carl Ackerman Drake Ribbs.png|Drake Ribbs James Marsh.png|James Marsh Alden Greene case 21.png|Alden Greene Kelly Speltz.png|Kelly Speltz Killer's Profile *The killer owns a guard dog. *The killer wears office shoes. *The killer has a chemical stain. *The killer is bald. *The killer is a man. Crime Scenes SCN1CASE21.png|Grim News Headquarters SCN2CASE21.png|Reporter's Desk SCN3CASE21.png|Experiment Room SCN4CASE21.png|Operating Table Scene 5 (Case 21 - CEO's Office).png|CEO's Office SCN6CASE21.png|Alden Greene's Desk Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Grim News Headquarters. (Clues: Blank Journal) *Examine Blank Journal. (Result: Address) *Examine Trapdoor. (Result: Opened Trapdoor) *Investigate Experiment Room. (Clues: Shoeprint, Smashed Skull, Skeleton) *Examine Shoeprint. (Result: Shoeprint Report: Office Shoes) *Examine Smashed Skull. (Result: Skull) *Analyze Skull. (00:30:00) *Autopsy The Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Inform Carl of Rachel's death. *Investigate why Rachel was talking to Drake. *Investigate Grim News Headquarters. (Clues: Research Files) *Examine Research Files. (Result: Cease and Desist Orders) *Question General Marsh over his warnings to Rachel. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Question Alden Greene. *Investigate CEO's Office. (Clue: Stained Carpet) *Examine Stained Carpet. (Result: Blue Substance) *Analyze Blue Substance. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Kelly Speltz. *Investigate Reporter's Desk. (Clue: Tablet Computer) *Examine Tablet Computer. (Result: Video Message) *Get Drake talking about super serum. *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Greene about his possible business involvement with the army. *Investigate Alden Greene's Desk. (Clues: Cryptex) *Examine Cryptex. (Result: USB Stick) *Question Carl over his betrayal of Rachel. *Analyze USB Stick. (00:30:00) *Quiz Marsh on the serum conspiracy. *Investigate Operating Table. (Clues: Paper Sheet, Chemical Waste, Broken Syringe) *Examine Paper Sheet. (Result: Scientific Formula) *Make Kelly Speltz confess she created the serum. *Examine Chemical Waste. (Result: Human Nail) *Analyze Human Nail. (06:00:00) *Examine Broken Syringe. (Result: Syringe) *Analyze Syringe. (06:00:00) *Examine Ragged Handkerchief. (Progress-Sensitive) (Result: Handkerchief Fibres) *Analyze Handkerchief Fibres. (03:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Talk to Carl Ackerman about Rachel's death. *Investigate Grim News Headquarters. (Clues: Notepad) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Phone Number) *Give the number back to Carl Ackerman. (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Kelly Speltz about illegal experiments. *Investigate Experiment Room. (Clues: Lab Coat) *Examine Lab Coat. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (03:00:00) *Arrest Kelly Speltz. (Reward: 100 XP) *Talk to Drake Ribbs about his disease. *Investigate CEO's Office. (Clues: Shredded Paper) *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Drake's Medical File) *Give back his medical files to Drake Ribbs. (Reward: MALE Bullets Necklace & Camo Beret, FEMALE Camo Scar & Red Beret) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This is the only case in which three of the suspects get arrested. *This case, Corpse in a Garden, A Deadly Game, and A Brave New World are the only cases in Grimsborough in which the victim's body isn't found in the first crime scene. *This case and There Will Be Blood are the only district finales of Grimsborough in which not all the suspects are from previous cases. *This case is one of the two instances where a union between a pharmaceutical company and a nation's military host a secluded experiment, the other one being The Root of All Evil in Pacific Bay. Navigation Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Financial Center Category:Cases